Die Musikerin und der drache
by whitesagaro
Summary: Wegen einer Störung in von Eclipse, wurde Natsu ein Jahr vorher in die Vergangenheit geschickt. Jetzt im Jahr X778, fand Natsu ein Mädchen mit einen "Verfluchten" Arm und wer hätte gedacht, was daraus entstehen könnte? fem AllenX OOC Natsu x vielleicht harem. Sie ist beschreibung scheiße? Ja aber alles wird in der Geschichte erklärt. M für den fall der fälle.
1. Chapter 1

(JahrX778/Allgemein pov)

"Wo bin ich?„, murmelte ein Mädchen mit weißen/graue Haare und leuchten Grau Augen. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie maximal 6. Sie hat eine Tätowierung auf der linken Gesichtshälfte. Das Tattoo beginnt mit Pentagramm auf ihre Stirn und in einer Linie, die nach unten zieht, die ihre Augenbraue durchtrennt. Es hakt leicht an seinem Wangenknochen und folgt ihre Wange dicht an ihr Kinn. Es hat auch eine zusätzliche Linie, die parallel zu seinem unteren Augenlid verläuft.

Sie schaute sich selbst an. Sie war mit Bandagen bedeckt und sah ihren Linken Arm mit Abscheu an.

Der Arm bis unter ihrer Schulter war komplett schwarz, sogar die Nägel waren schwarz und auf den Rücken auf ihre Hand war ein seltsam leuchtend grüner Kreuz. Seltsame pfeilförmige Markierungen waren um ihre Schulter und gingen direkt zu ihren Arm.

Die Tür machte sich langsam auf und sie sah ein junge ungefähr in ihre alter. Er hatte Rosa Haare und Onyx farbene Augen mit einem Weißen Schuppenschal.

"Du bist wach, gut zu sehen„, sagte Natsu mit ein Lächeln und ging zu Ihr. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen aber es klappte nicht. "Versuche es lieber nicht. Du bist ziemlich verletzt.„ er ging zu Ihr und sah sie an.

"Wo bin ich?„, fragte sie leise.

"Du bist gerade in mein Haus„, antwortete Natsu. "Ich bin Natsu Dragneel und Du?„

"Alice Walker„, sagte sie immer noch leise. Ihre Augen gingen nicht von Natsu.

Natsu lächelte sie an. "Alice Walker...Das ist ein schöner Name.„ Alice wurde ein bisschen rot, aber nickte mit ein Lächeln.

"Danke, Natsu.„ Natsu lächelte, aber hatte auch, eine ganz leichte röte in sein Gesicht.

"Kein Problem.„ Sein Blick wandte sich zu Ihren Arm. "Dein Arm ist interessant.„ Ihr blickt, wurde praktisch mit aller negativen Gefühlen wie Verzweiflung, angst etc. gefüllt. Natsu streckte seine Hand aus und Alice schloss Ihre Augen. Sie erwartete keine waren Hand, die Ihren Arm anhob.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, noch ein Innocence in diese zeit sehen. Und dazu noch ein Parasiten-typ„, murmelte er leise. ihre Augen schossen auf und sah Natsu an. Er sah überhaupt nicht verstört oder unbehaglich aus. "Und wie ich es sehen, kannst Du es nicht wirklich Kontrollieren, oder?„ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Natsu nickte. Er sah Ihre Verletzungen an und sagte: "Das meiste ist verheilt. Ich werde Dir etwas zu essen holen.„ Natsu wollte nach draußen gehen, aber Alices linkes Arm hielt sein Handgelenk fest. Alice war schockiert, aber zeigte es nicht.

"Du weißt von meinen verfluchten Arm?„, fragte sie zittrig und leise. Natsu sah sie verwirrt an und sagte: "Alles was ich sehe, ist ein Arm. Ich sehe dort kein Fluch.„ Sie ließ in mit großen betäubten Augen los.

* * *

Nachdem Natsu ihr das Essen überreicht hatte, bedankte sie sich und Ass alles. Es gab ein stille zwischen ihnen, bis Natsu fragte: "Was willst Du wissen?„

"Was mein Arm ist!„, platzte sie heraus, bevor Ihre Hände auf Ihren Mund legte.

"Dein Arm ist ein Innocence. Sie wurden vor 200 Jahren benutzt, um mit Dämonen zu kämpfen, sie sind die einzige Waffe nach der Devil-Slayer Magie, die wirkliche schaden an sie anrichten kann.„ Er hob 3 Finger. "Es gibt ungefähr 3 Typen von Innocence: Der erste ist der Ausrüstung-Typ. Die Üblichste der Innocence-Formen. Die Innocence nimmt eine Waffenform an, die für den Nutzer von Vorteil ist. Jede Ausrüstung ist einzigartig und wird genau auf den Nutzer angepasst, aber sie ist schwerer zu kontrollieren. Der Kristal-Typ: Eine verbesserte Version dem Ausrüstungs-Typ. Anstatt einen Gegenstand zu benutzen, verwendet der Kristall-Typ das Blut des Benutzers, um die Waffe zu bilden, die am besten zu Ihrem Kampfstil passt; weil es aus dem Blut des Benutzers besteht und solange des Benutzers Blut in seinem Körper hat, kann sie sich selbst reparieren und den Parasiten-Typ: Ein seltener Typ der Innocence, wobei der Nutzer meist mit der Innocence geboren wird. Obwohl die Zellen, die diesen Typ der Innocence zusammensetzen nicht ein Teil der Person sind, erkennt der Körper es doch als Eigenen an.„ Er zeigte auf Alices arm. "Du bist von Parasiten-Typ.„

"Kann ich es irgendwie entfernen?" Natsu sah sie an, als ob Ihr einen zweiten Kopf wächst, bis er Ihren Blick sah und seufzte:

"Nein. Das ist eint teil von Dir, das ist Dein Arm, aber ich kann Dich trainieren, um es benutzen zu können.„

Ihr Blick wurde dunkel, bevor sie sagte: "Warum sollte ich diesen Arm benutzen wollen?„

"Innocence nehmt auch kraft von Deinen magischen Container, also könnte man es als eine Art Magie beschreiben und die Magie versuchte immer, Ihren Zauberer zu verteidigen. Du warst wahrscheinlich in eine Situation, wo Du praktisch ständig schutz brauchtest„, erklärte Natsu direkt. "Wenn Du es Schafts Deinen Innocence zu kontrollieren, wirst Du nicht verletzt und dazu werden die Leute Dich vielleicht in Ruhe lassen.„

Alice dachte ein moment nach, bevor sie fragte: "Hast du auch eine Innocence?„

Natsu grinste. Ein magischer Kreis erschien neben ihn und er legte seiner Hand in dem magischen Siegel, bevor er wieder mit einem Waffe Raus zog (Die Waffe von Marian Cross). Alice war überrascht und sagte: "Requip?„ Natsu nickte, bevor er sagte:

"Ich benutze Feuer Dragon Slayer Magie sowie Requip und dazu noch habe ich mein Ausrüstungs-Typ Innocence: Judgement.„

"Das...ist kraftvoll„, sagte Alice betäubt.

"Jedenfalls. Willst Du mein Angebot annehmen?„

Widerwillig sagte sie:

"Ich nehme an.„

* * *

Es waren ein paar Tage vergangen, seid Natsu sie fand. Ihre Wunden hielten sich vollständig und sie waren jetzt auf einem großen Trainingsfeld.

"Versuche es zu aktivieren„, sagte Natsu. Sie nickte und schloss Ihre Augen für ein paar Sekunden. Natsu sah wie eine Kapuze und einen Ärmel aus Innocence, Ihre Schultern und Ihren Arm bedecken, es war komplett weiß, während Ihr linker Arm und Ihre linke Hand schlank und schwarz wurde und messerscharfe Klauen gekleidet war. Er bemerkte auch eine silberne Maske, dass an der Kapuze angebracht war. Ihr Haar wurde auch ziemlich wilder. Sie machte Ihren Augen auf und sah Ihren linker Arm an. Sie schloss Ihre Augen fest und begann schnell zu atmen und schwitzte auch viel.

Natsu ging schnell zu Ihr und packte sie an die Schulter.

"Alice. Sieh mich an!„, sagte Natsu Laut und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie mich an, Alice!„ er versuchte etwas lauter aber es klappte nicht. "SIEHE MICH AN, WALKER!„ Wenn auch zittrig begann sie Natsu anzusehen. Seine Augen verließen Ihre nicht. "Siehe Deinen Arm an.„ Ihr Auge wandte sich langsam zu Ihren Arm.

"Das ist ein Teil von Dir. Es ist egal was passiert„, sagte Natsu jetzt sanft und legte eine Hand auf Ihre Kralle. "Jeder kann Dich verraten, aber die Innocence wird Dich nie verraten.„

"Mich nie verraten...„, murmelte sie. Natsu ging langsam von Ihr weg und sie hob Ihre Krallte vor Ihr an. Sie schloss Ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich.

 _"Natsu-san hat recht„_ , dachte sie sich. " _Auch wenn dafür als Monster behandelt wurde, ist es ein Teil von mir..._ „ Das Kreuz auf der Rückseite von ihre Hand begann zu leuchten. Sie begann Ihren Arm zu schwingen. Sie wusste nicht von, wo das kam, aber sie sagte:

 **"Cross grave!„**

Eine Kreuzförmige Energie schoss von ihren Arm nach vorne. Natsu bewegte sich etwas seitlich, damit es ihn nicht berührt.

Natsu grinste sie an. Sie sah Natsu keuchend an aber man konnte das leichte sehen, dass versuchte sich auf ihren Mund zu bilden.

"Fangen wir jetzt mit den wirklichen Training an„, sagte Natsu und setzte seine Fäuste in Brand. Sie sah überrascht aus, dass seine Fäuste in Brand waren, aber grinste.

* * *

"Verdammt!„, sagte sich keuchend, während sie mit den rücken auf den Boden war und schwer keuchte. Natsu sah überhaupt nicht verletzt aus. Er reichte Ihr die Hand, denn sie annahm.

"Wir werden von jetzt an Sparrings machen, bis Du eine bessere Kontrolle hast.„

* * *

Wochen vergingen, seid Natsu sie rettete die beiden, sahen sich keuchend einander an und bevor Alice nach vorne fiel, fang Natsu sie schnell.

"Sie ist eingeschlafen„, sagte Natsu mit ein seufztet. Er hob sie in Braut still auf und brachte sie in sein Haus. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln, als er sah, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

Sie ist unglaublich stärker geworden und als Natsu Ihren schlafenden Gesicht sah, fühlte er etwas Warmes in seine Brust aussteigen.

* * *

"Wir gehen einkaufen?", sagte Alice aufgeregt und Natsu nickte mit ein Lächeln. Sie sprang auf und ab und umarmte Natsu stark.

"Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke!„, sagte sie und Natsu lachte, als er sie zurückumarmte und ihr Haar strich. Sie ließen voneinander und sie zog Natsu mit der Hand nach draußen. Aber nicht bis sie Ihren Arm mit Bandagen und ein Handschuh bedeckte.

Die beiden waren schon ein paar Male in der Stadt gewesen und ein paar leute kannten die beiden auch.

Als sie näher an den Laden kommen, bemerkt Natsu einen Jungen in einer ähnlichen Situation wie er.

Der Junge hat blonde Haare, Graue/orangefarbene Augen und eine blitzartige Narbe, die über sein rechtes Auge fällt und zu dem Mädchen zu winseln scheint, das ihn mit einigen Taschen in den Armen in den Laden schleift.

Das Mädchen hat braune Haare und lila Augen. Das Mädchen scheint den blonden Jungen am Ohr zu ziehen.

Natsu zuckt mit den Schultern und geht weiter mit Alice zum Laden.

Betreten des Ladens Natsu kann Kleidungsstücke in verschiedenen Designs in ordentlich organisierten Räumen sehen, die um das Geschäft verteilt sind.

Alice geht sehr detailliert durch den Laden.

"Sie fängt schon wieder an", sagte er seufzend, als ein kleines Lächeln sein Gesicht ziert. Er nimmt auf einer Bank Platz und hört einen Seufzer neben sich.

Er dreht den Kopf und sieht den blonden Jungen von vorhin.

"Du auch?„ Natsu erhebt sich und verdient die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungen, die eine Augenbraue auf ihn richtet.

"Was meinst Du?„ Natsu zeigt auf die Mädchen, die die Klamotten in die Hand nehmen, irgendwann scheint Alice sich mit dem braunhaarigen Mädchen getroffen zu haben und tauscht Meinungen über Outfits aus.

"Oh." Der Blonde nickt verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf.

"Also, wie bist du mit der Einkaufsverpflichtung stecken geblieben?", fragte Natsu den Blonden, der seufzte.

"Ich habe eine Wette verloren. Wir haben Karten gespielt und ich habe verloren, also ist das meine Strafe.„

"Autsch, Pech, ich fühle für Dich, Mann.„ Natsu tätschelt die Blondinen zurück.

"*Seufz* Danke...Ich bin Laxus Dreyar und das Mädchen, das mich in dieses Höllenloch geschleppt hat, ist Cana Alberona, Du?" Laxus streckt seine Hand nach Natsu aus, während seine andere auf das braunhaarige Mädchen zeigt, das mit Alice spricht. Natsu nimmt Laxus Hand in seine eigene.

"Natsu Dragneel und das ist meine...Schülerin, Alice Walker.„ Natsu sagt zu sich selbst, dann Alice.

"Schülerin?„, Fragt Laxus, Natsu reibt sich mit der rechten Hand den Nacken.

"Meh. Die Dinge sind passiert.„ Natsu winkt seine Frage ab. Er bemerkt etwas Seltsames an Laxus Magie und fragte:

"Bist Du ein Magier?„

Laxus kichert leicht: "Du könntest das sagen. Ich bin ein Fairy Tail Magier.„ Natsu schaut neugierig.

"Fairy tail?„ Laxus wendet sich schockiert an Natsu.

"Was? Du hast mir erzählt, dass Du noch nie von Fairy Tail gehört hast?„ Natsu schüttelt den Kopf.

"Nein. Ich habe den Namen nur ein paar male gehört. Ich und Alice wohnen außerhalb der Stadt. Wir sind nicht so begeistert von großen Menschenmengen.„

Laxus nickt mit dem Kopf.

"Ja...Ich gebe zu, dass manchmal Menschenmengen nervig sein können. Also bist Du auch ein Magier?„

Natsu grinst und setzte seine Faust im Brand. Laxus springt leicht aus dem Display, als er für einen Moment überrascht wird.

"Ordentlich, oder?„ Laxus nickt zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

"Nicht schlecht„, sagte Laxus und umhüllte seine Hand mit Blitzmagie. Natsu grinst nur Laxus Magie an.

"Cool. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, einen Dragon Slayer der SG zu sehen„, sagte Natsu und schockte Laxus.

"Wie ha-„

"Ich wusste es nicht„, unterbrach ihn Natsu mit ein Grinsen. "Wenn Du Deine dragon Slayer verstecken willst, musst Du lernen Deine Gesichtszüge zu kontrollieren.„

"Merke ich mir. Bist Du auch ein SG?„

"Nope. Ich bin ein FG.„ jetzt sah Laxus ihn wieder geschockt an und dachte, er würde Lügen aber in den gleichen Moment, wusste er, dass es eigentlich ziemlich heuchlerisch wäre, so zu denken.

Immerhin kommt seine Magie aus eine Dragon Slayer Lacrima.

Die beiden sprachen weiter, bis Laxus fragte: "Wollt Ihr beide Fairy Tail einen Besuch abstatten?„

Natsu wollte antworten, bis er Alice sah. Sie trug jetzt einem weißen Sommerkleid mit einem großen Hut.

"Und, Natsu-san~„, sang Alice und beugte sich etwas zu seinen Gesicht vor. Er sagte mit ein Grinsen: "Du siehst schön aus, Alice.„

Sie errötete leicht und lächelte ihn an und Cana ging zu Laxus. Alice wandte sich zu Laxus und streckte Ihre rechte Hand aus.

"Ich bin Alice Walker und bin Natsus...„ sie überlegte etwas, bevor sie sich an Natsu wandte. "Was bin ich eigentlich für Dich? Ich meine, nur Freunde ist etwas wenig.„ sie kippe Ihren Kopf etwas und legte einen Finger auf Ihrem Kinn. Laxus und Cana sahen nur betäubt den Austausch an.

"Entweder Freundin oder Schülerin„, sagte Natsu mit ein Grinsen. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte.

"Dann schülerin...für jetzt„, sie zwinkerte ihn an. Sie bemerkte das Laxus sowie Cana sie anstarrten und die beiden wurden rot.

Sie alle stellten sich vor und machten sich auf den Weg zu Fairy Tail. Natsu legte die Kleidung, das Alice kauft in seine dimensionale Tasche und bemerkte nicht das er mit verflochtenen Hände mit Alice ging.

"Sie sind seltsam", sagte Cana und Laxus stimmte zu.

* * *

"Willkommen bei Fairy Tail!", sagte Laxus und machte die Türen. Das Erste was sie bemerkte waren zwei Mädchen, die stritten. Die eine hatte weiße Haare, während die andere Scharlachrote Haare hatte.

"Was hast Du gesagt, Schlampe?!„

"Du hast mich gehört, Blechbüchse!„

"Ist das normal?„, fragte Alice das braunhaarige Mädchen. Die nur mit einen nervösen lächeln nickte. Laxus ging währenddessen zur zweite Etage.

"Normalerweise hält unseren Master die beiden auf, aber er ist gerade auf einen Gilden Master treffen.„

Alice und Natsu sahen sich an und nickten. Alice Linkes Augen veränderte sich. Es hatte schwarze Sklera und mehrere Rote ringe. Sie sah das über das Weißhaarige Mädchen drei verschiedene dunkle Seelen sind. Sie schaltete Ihr Auge raus und die beiden ging rein.

Die weißhaarige Mädchen sammelte dunkle Energie auf Ihre rechte Hand und rannte nach vorne. Das Mädchen mit Scharlachroten Haaren hielt ein Schwert in den Händen und machte das gleiche. Sie waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Plötzlich war das Schwert von den Einen Mädchen auf den Boden, mit Natsus Fuß darüber während die Faust von den weißhaarige Mädchen von Alice angehalten wurde. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden und zu bemerken was passierte. Die zwei Mädchen sah die beiden schockiert an, genau wie der Rest der Gilde.

"Tut mir leid, dass wir Euren Kampf störten„, fing Alice an und ließ die Faust von dem weißhaarige Mädchen los und Natsu ging von den schwert. "Aber ich habe viele Dämonische Seelen in Dich gesehen. Ich würde gerne fragen, wieso Du die 3 hast.„

Das weißhaarige Mädchen fand wieder die Fassung und sagen: "Ich habe sie vor ein paar jahren gefunden und wer bist Du?!„

"Tut mir leid", sagte Alice mit eine kleine Verbeugung. "Ich bin Alice Walker. Und Du bist?„

"Fairy Tails stäkstet Magierin: Mirajane Strauss!", sagt sie hochnäsig.

"Als ob!„, sagte das andere Mädchen und wandte sich Natsu zu. "Ich freue mich Dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Erza Scarlet."

"Ich bin Natsu Dragneel", sagte er mit ein Grinsen. "Und ich bin der Meister von Alice.„

"...für jetzt„, fügte sie hinzu und sah ihn mit ein Lächeln an, dass er zurückgibt. Sie wandte sich Mirajane zu und ging mit Natsu zurück. "Tut mir nochmal leid Euch gestört zu haben.„

Und damit ging die beiden zu Cana. Die neben 4 weitere Kinder an den Tisch saß und betäubt sie ansahen. Alice wollte, was sagen aber fragte nur: "Warum ist hier ein Stripper?„ und sah einen dunkelblauen Haarigen jungen an. Der junge sah sie verwirrt an, bevor nach unten sah.

"Wo sind meine Klamotten?!„

Die beiden sahen den jetzt Klamotten suchenden jungen verwirrt an.

"Es hat eine Angewohnheit seine Kleider auszuziehen„, erklärte Cana.

"Wenn er vor meine Alice Strippt, werde ich ihn durchlöchern„, knurrte Natsu und Alice verdrehte Ihre Augen. Sie nahm seine Hand und das beruhigte ihn.

"Ich bin Levy McGarden„, sagte das eine Mädchen und Ihre Linke Hand aus. Alice nahm die Hand mit ein Lächeln an.

"Ich bin Alice Walker. Das ist Natsu Dragneel.„

Sie saßen jetzt alle am Tisch und redeten. Bis man die Bombe fallenließ.

"Was für Magie benutzt Ihr?„ die beiden sahen sich an und Alice sagte: "Bei mir ist des schwer zu erklären aber Natsu Requip.„

Die beiden machten aus, nichts von Natsus Dragon Slayer Magie zu sagen außer man kann diese Person vertrauen sowie andere sachen.

Natsu rief Judgement und sprach: "Das ist meine einzige Waffen und heißt Judgement. Ich nutze meine eigene Magie, als Kugeln also hat des praktisch unbegrenzte Energie. Und dazu noch ein paar andere sachen, die nicht wirkich wichtig ist."

Alice Lachte innerliche Ihren Arsch ab. Sie wusste von Judgements wahre Kraft und ganz ehrlich: Es war einfach nur Over Powered aber dazu später.

Erza und Mira begannen irgendwann sich an den Tisch von den Beiden zu setzen. Mirajane wusste nicht, wieso aber Ihre Dämonen schrien, dass die beiden unglaublich gefährlich waren, vor allem Alice.

"Und Du, Alice-San?„, fragte Levy. Alice hob Ihre rechten Hand und aus den kam einen weißen Material erzeugen.

"Ich nenne es "Crowned Clown"„. Ich kann dieses Material bis zu einen bestimmten Grad kontrollieren.„

"Wieso Crowned Clown?„, fragte Lisanna.

"Ich habe an die White Clown und Auguste inspirieren lassen.„

"Ich sage immer noch, dass Crowned Angel besser passen würde„, sagte Natsu zu Alice.

"Und ich sage immer noch, dass ich meine Magie nennen kann, wie ich sie will„, konterte sie zurück.

"Tóuche.„

"Habe von den besten gelernt„, lächelte sie. Nach eine weile, sagte Mira zu Alice:

"Kann ich mit Dir unter vier Augen reden?„ Alice wandte sich zu Natsu, der nickte.

(Später/bei den beiden Weißhaarigen)

"Was wolltest Du reden?„, fragte Alice. Mirajane zeigte auf ihren Linken Arm und rechtes Auge.

"Dein Arm. Mein Dämonen Seelen sagen, dass er ziemlich gefährlich für uns ist, aber dein Auge strahlt etwas...dunkles aus.„

Alice zuckte etwas, bevor sie tief Luft holte. Sie nahm Ihren Handschuh sowie die Bandagen raus. Mirajane sah den Arm mit großen Augen an und konnte fühlen wie die Dämonen in ihr zittern.

" _Sie...haben angst?_ „, dachte sie schockiert. Alice hob Ihren Arm und zeigte die Rückseite Ihre Hand.

"Diesen Arm nennt man ein Innocence von dem Parasit-Typ und wurde erschaffen um Dämonen zu töten und ich habe ein verfluchtes Auge, dass es mir erlaubt Dämonische Seelen zu sehen.„ Sie hob Ihren Linken Arm vor Ihr rechtes Augen. Mirajane konnte nur denn Tattoo und das jetzt aktivierende Auge leuchten sehen. "Und ich kann sagen, dass Deine Seelen ziemlich zittern. Ich bin keine Magierin...„ Das Kreuz begann zu leuchten. "Ich bin eine **Exorzistin**.„ deaktivierte alles und atmete aus.

"U-u-und Natsu?„, stotterte Mira jetzt. Das war, dass erste Mal, dass Ihre Dämonen vor Angst zittern und dass Alice es sehen kann, hilft auch nicht wirklich.

Alice zog ihre Bandagen sowie Handschuh wieder an und sagte:"Frage ihn selbst.„ mit ein Schulterzucken und ging zurück.

Und damit ließ sie eine betäubte Mirajen stehen. Die beiden bemerkten Gray nicht, der zuhörte.

* * *

"Was werden wir heute essen?„, fragte Natsu seine Schülerin, während sie nach Hause gingen.

"Keine Ahnung„, sagte sie mit schulter zucken.

"Wartet!„

Die beiden drehten sich um und sahen Gray. Er sah ihnen ernst an.

"Was ist los?„, fragte Natsu. Für den fall, der fälle, machte er sich bereit Judgement zu rufen.

"Werdet ihr Fairy Tail beitreten?„, fragte Gray ernst.

"Wir haben es noch nicht entschieden", sagte Natsu und Alice sagte mit ein Nicken: "Wir werden sehen, ob Fairy Tail wirkliche eine "Familie" ist, wie alle sagen. Aber was interessiert es Dich?„

"Kann...Kann man wirklich mit diesen Innocence Dämonen töten?„, fragte er. Plötzlich wurde um Alice weißen Material gewickelt und Natsu hielt Judgement auf Grays Brust.

"Woher weißt du von den Innocence?„, knurrte Alice.

"Ich habe Dein Gespräch mit Mirajane gehört!„, sagte er schnell. Die beiden ließen ihn los aber Natsu hielt immer noch Judgement. Gray seufzte erleichtert und Alice sagte: "Ja. Sie sind das einzige nach der Devil Slayer magie, das Dämonen schaden kann.„

"Ist...ist des Möglich, dass ich einen Innocence bekomme?„


	2. Chapter 2

(Allgemein Pov)

"Warum willst du ein Innocence, Fullbuster?„, fragte Natsu den jungen vor ihn und Alice. Gray sah etwas nach unten, als er sprach. Er erzählte wie sein Dorf und Eltern an Deliora verlor. Wie er Ur traf und wie er den Fehler machte, nach Deliora zu gehen.

"...sollte so ein Dämon, jemals wieder auftauchen, will ich die Kraft haben, um ihn zu töten„, sagte Gray ernst. Natsu und Alice schwiegen bis jetzt, bis Natsu das Schweigen brach:

"Hör zu, Fullbuster. Du suchst dir das Innocence nicht aus, das Innocence sucht dich aus. Es kann heute, morgen, ein paar Wochen oder sogar in ein paar Jahren sein.„ Gray sah nach unten, er ist deutlich niedergeschlagen und ballte seine Hände zu Fäuste. "Aber es gibt eine Möglichkeit, dass du Devil Slayer Magie erlernst.„ Alice sah Natsu etwas überrascht an während Gray ihn geschockt anstarrte. "Aber damit kommt einen großen Risiko an.„

"Und der wäre?„, fragte Alice, interessiert. Natsu begann zu sprechen:

"Jeder Lost Magic hat ein Risiko. Dragon Slayer der FG z.b. weil sie Halb-Drache sind, Läufen sie die Gefahr, eines Tages einen Drachen zu werden aber dafür muss man erst einen Drachen als Katalysator töten.„ er ging näher zu Gray. "Devil Slayer hingegen ist etwas anderes. Die Diejenigen, die Devil Slayer Magie einsetzen, Läufen die Gefahr nach und nach ihre geistige Gesundheit, werden zunehmend instabil und werden schließlich Berserker. Nicht zu vergessen, dass jeder Devil slayer ein Halb-Dämon ist.„ Natsus Augen begannen zu glühen und Gray konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Der Judgement Benutzer legte seine hand auf Gray schulter und drückte ihn ganz leicht nach unten. Bevor Gray es wusste, fiel er auf seinen Hinten und schaute zu Natsu herauf.

"Du kannst keinen Devil Slayer in deinen jetzigen zustand sein.„ Natsu hob sein Kopf etwas und schaute auf den Ice Make Nutzer herab. "Deine geistige Gesundheit ist noch zu schwach dafür. Wenn du es Schafts, deine eigene Dämonen zu besiegen, dann werde ich nachdenken, ob du Devil Slayer Magie lernen solltest.„

Alice ging zu ihn und beugte sich vor, bevor sie sagte: "Und dieses Gespräch bleibt unter uns, verstanden?„ Gray nickte nur.

Alice wandte sich wieder Natsu und nahm seinen Arm.

"Wie wäre es mit Katsudon?„, fragte sie ihn und er grinste. Er legte ein Arm um ihre Hüfte und ging.

"Sicher!„

* * *

 _"Dämonen Kind„, sagte ein Mann und durchbohrte mit ein Pfeiler Alices linker Arm. Sie schrie Vorschmerzen und sah die Gesichter von allem um sie herum an, jeden von ihnen sah sie nur mit Abscheu an._ _  
_  
Alice schoss aus dem Bett und begann in dem Badezimmer zu kotzen. Natsu bemerkte den Geruch von Kotze und ging in das Badezimmer. Er sah wie Alice sich, dass Gesicht waschte.

"Wieder ein Albtraum?„, fragte Natsu sie. Alice zuckte ein bisschen zusammen, aber drehte sich um und nickte. Natsu ging zu ihr und umarmte sie. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie an ihn festklammerte und leise weinte. Er streichelte langsam ihren Kopf und zog sie näher an ihn. Nach ein paar Minuten beruhigte sie sich, aber ging nicht von Natsu.

Sie schmiegte sich an die Wärme, die ihn umgab. Sie fühlte sich immer einsam und kalt aber in seinen armen fühlte sie sich geschützt, als ob niemand ihr was antun kann.

"Soll ich dir was vorsingen?„, fragte Natsu leise in ihr Ohr und sie nickte. Natsu hob sie ein Braut stil auf und sie schmiegte sich ein seine Brust. Natsu begann zu singen.

Alice schmiegte sich mehr an seine Brust und hörte zu. Dieses war ein lied, dass ihre Elten ihr beibrachten und es beruhigte sie immer.

Natsu legte sie auf ihr Bett und strich langsam das Haar von ihrer Stirn.

Das Lied endete und Natsu küsste Alices Stirn. Er wollte aufstehen, aber ihren Linken Hand hielt sein Handgelenk. Er lächelte warm und neben ihn ins Bett. Er umarmte sie und verhedderte eine seine Hände mit ihrer Linke Hand.

Und damit schliefen die beiden mit ein lächeln auf den gesichtern.

* * *

Es sind 3 Tage vergangen, seid die beiden Fairy Tail besuchten. Sie verstanden sich mit der Gilde gut und einige hofften, dass sie beitreten würden.

"Bist du sicher, dass sie hier wohnen?„, fragte Erza den Ice Make Benutzer. Sie und den anderen Kinder von Fairy Tail waren unglaublich interessiert an das Innocence Duo.

Sie fanden sich vor einem großen Feld und in der Mitte waren Alice und Natsu. Sie grinsten sich an, bevor sie ernst wurden.

 **"** **Crowned** **Clown!„**

Die Zuschauer wurden überrascht, als sie langsam ihre Innocence aktivierte. Die Dämonen in Mirajane zitterten mehr und mehr vor Angst aber sie versuchte es zu ignorieren.

Natsu begann mit seiner Waffe auf sie zu schießen. Sie wich die meisten aus und sprang nach vorne.

 **"Clown Belt!„**

Das weiße Fell begann sich zu bewegen und schoss sich auf Natsu. Er sprang hin und her während er gleichzeitig mit Judgement auf sie schoss. Als eine der ranken ihn traf, flog er hoch und Alice nutzte es. Sie bemerkte nicht die Kugeln, die jetzt auf den Boden waren.

 **"** **Crown** **Edge** **!„**

Auf in den Finger auf ihre Linke Hand bildeten sich, Krönen förmige ringe. Sie schoss ihre Hand nach vorne und die ringe flogen auf Natsu. Es entstand viel Rauch und Natsu kollidierte mit dem Boden. Mit einer schnelle Bewegung, sprang sie auf ihn und verpasste ihn eine schlag mit ihren rechte Hand und den Magen und erschuf ein Krater, bevor ihre linke zu leuchten begann.

" **Cross** **Grave** **!„**

Als die Zuschauer sahen, wie der Leuchten weiße Kreuz auf Natsu schoss und es noch eine größere Krater erschuf, zuckten sie zusammen.

"Ein paar letzte Worte?„, fragte Alice mit ein Grinsen. Natsu war verletzt und ziemlich schmutze aber er grinste, währen seine Haare, seine Augen bedeckten.

 **"** **Sins** **of** **the** **Punishment.** **„**

Plötzlich begann alles innerhalb von 10 Meter, mit Magische kreise sich zu füllen.

"Wie hast-„ Alice stoppte, als sie sah, wie die magische Kugeln nach oben schossen und eine Kurve machten, direkt auf Alice..

Sie nutzte Clown Belt und bewegte sich von Boden, während gleichzeitig sie die Kugeln auswich.

* * *

(Erza Pov)

Wer sind sie? Ich habe noch solche Magien gesehen und was ist mit Alices Arm und Natsus Pistole? Das ist keine normale Magie.

Ich konnte spüren, wie ich zitterte. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in der Lage sein würde, gegen nur einen von ihnen zu gewinnen. Ich wandte mich zu Mirajane, die anscheinend den gleichen Gedanken hatte, aber sie hatte auch einen leichten Terror auf ihr Gesicht. Gray hatte einen ähnlichen ausdruck aber es war mehr frustriert.

Waren die beiden überhaupt Menschen?

* * *

(allgemein Pov)

Alice wich die ganze zeit alle Kugeln aus. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte etwas:

sie sah Natsu nicht mehr.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine große Magische kraft und hob ihren Kopf. Natsu war über ihr und zielte aus Alice.

 **"** **Cross** **of** **the** **Sins** **!„**

Alice konnte nur einem hellen Licht sehen, bevor sie auf den Boden schoss. Die Zuschauer sahen, einen Großen leuchteten Kreuz.

"Wie schön...„, murmelte Lisanna mit großen Augen. Cana und Levy nickten zustimmend während Gray, Erza und Mirajane schluckten.

"Und stark„, sagte Elfmann etwas nervös.

Alice keuchte vorschmerzen und machte eine ihre Augen auf. Über ihr war Natsu, der seine Waffe an ihren Kopf hielt.

"Ich habe wieder gewonnen„, sagte Natsu mit seinem üblichen Grinsen. Alice lächelte nur und sagte mit ein Seufzer:

"Du überraschst mich immer wieder.„ Sie hatte jetzt einen hinterhältigen grinsen. "Ich habe bemerkt, dass wir Zuschauer haben.„

Natsu bekam das gleiche Grinsen und beugte sich vor. Alice schlang Ihre Beine um seine Teile und mit einer ziemliche schnelle Drehung, war sie auf Natsu, mit einer Hand auf jeden Handgelenken und Ihre Beine weit gespreizt. Ihr Haar viel von der Seite nach unten.

"W-W-Was machen sie?!„, sagte Erza mit einer röte. Mirajane schloss die Augen von Lisanna mit Ihrer Hände. Gray und Elfmann hatten, eine kleine röte auf den Wangen, aber sahen weiter zu.

Als Alice sich vorbeugte, rief sie Clown Belt und schoss es auf die versteckte Zuschauer.

"Verdammt!„, sagte alle gleichzeitig und versuchten wegzurennen aber es war zu Spät.

* * *

Sie alle außer Cana, Levy und Lisanna knieten sich vor Natsu und Alice.

"Alberona-san„, sagte Natsu und bekam Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. "Könntest bitte erklären, warum uns beim Training spioniert habt?„

"Ich und Levy versuchten sie aufzuhalten aber sie wollten es nicht hören„, sagte sie mit einem nervösen Lächeln. Natsu nickte und wandte sich wieder auf die zu den anderen, genau genommen Mirajane und Gray.

"Ich bin ziemlich überrascht, Euch nach den Fiasko vor ein paar Tage hier zu sehen„, sagte Alice und sah sie an. Die beiden zuckten etwas bei dieser Erinnerung zusammen.

"Hört genau zu: Wenn Euch jemand fragt, welche Magie Natsu und ich benutzen, sagt Ihr, dass ich Take Over benutze und Natsu Gun Magie...„, sagte Alice ernst und sie allen nickten.

* * *

"Willkomen zurück, Master„, sagte Erza mit einer kleine Verbeugung. Der Master war einem kleinen Alter Mann mit einen Orangenen Narren kleidung. Das war Makarov Dreyar, der 6. Wizard Saint und Master von Fairy Tail. Er war jetzt in sein Büro und vor ihn war Erza, die alles erzählte, was passierte, während er weg war.

Makarov wurde interessiert an Alice und Natsu und fragte: "Weißt Du wo sie sind?„

"Ich glaube, sie unterhalten sich gerade mit ein paar Gilden Mitglieder.„

"Könntest Du sie bitte hier herrufen? Ich würde gerne mit ihnen reden.„

Erza nickte und ging aus Makarovs Büro.

* * *

"Was wolltest Du mit uns bereden, Dreyar?„, fragte Natsu mit Alice an seine seite. Makarov runzelte leicht die Stirn. Die Aura, die sie ausstrahlten, war keiner, dass Kinder haben sollte. Es war die Aura von erfahrenen Kämpfer, von Kriegsveteranen. Die Macht, die von ihnen kam, war unvorstellbar groß. Es zerstörte absolut die Menge an Magie, die jemand in Ihre Altersgruppe in der Gilde oder irgendwo anders vielleicht hatte.

Als Vater und Großvater schmerzte es ihn, die Kinder vor ihm so ernst zu sehen. Kinder sollten fröhlich und sorglos sein, sie sollten nicht so aussehen, als ob das Gewicht der Welt auf Ihren Schultern läge.

"Erza hat gesagt, dass Ihr mächtige Magier seid und ich wollte es selbst sehen. Und Du kannst mich Makarov nennen.„

"Tut mir leid aber wir vertrauen niemand an nur eine Begegnung, Dreyar-san„, sagte Alice und sah ihn genau an. Makarov seufzte, aber verstand Ihren Punkt.

"Außerdem...„, fing Natsu an. "Du machst wirklich eine Kindertagesstätte. Wenn Du nicht Deinen geschätzten Titel und Deinen respektablen Charakter hättest, wäre ich sicher, dass die Mehrheit der Bevölkerung Dich als eine Art Pädophilen bezeichnet hätte.„

Makarov wurden Rot vor Wut von dem logischen Kommentar. Die beiden kicherten an sein Gesicht. Nach ein paar Sekunden beruhigte sich Makarov und fragte:

"Wollte Ihr Fairy Tail beitreten?„

"Nein„, sagten beiden synchron ohne zögern. Das überraschte Makarov ziemlich.

"Wir haben genug Blut in unsere Hände, um für die nächsten Jahre ins Gefängnis zu sitzen und ich bin sicher, Du willst nicht das diesem Arschlöchern, die sich Council schimpfen in Deinen Nacken willst.„

Makarov weiß nicht was ihn noch mehr verletzte, entsetzte und schockierte. Den Kommentar oder das er in Ihre Augen keine Lügen sah, nur Wahrheit.

"Wie lange werdet Ihr bleiben?„

"Ungefähr einen Monat. Dann werden wir unserem Haus zerstören und in einen Ort ziehen, wo keine uns findet.„

"Ich...verstehe„, sagte Makarov ernst. Er fühlte sich ziemlich frustriert, dass er sie nicht helfen konnte. Die beiden sahen die Frustration in seinem Gesicht und lächelten.

"Keine Sorge, Dreyar-san„, sagte Alice. "Wir werden Euch so oft besuchen wie Möglich.„ die beiden verbeugten sich und wollten gehen aber Makarov:

"Wartet. Ihr braucht einen Moniker. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich Euren echten Namen zu benutzen.„

Die beiden überlegten ein bisschen, bis ihnen einen Spitznamen einfiel.

"Ich bin Cross„, sagte Natsu mit ein Lächeln.

"Und ich bin White Clown„, sagte Alice mit ein Lächeln. Und damit verließen die beiden Makarovs Büro.

* * *

Die Beiden standen vor einem brennenden Haus. Ihre Gesichter zeigte keine Emotionen oder Regung. Der Mond erleuchtet die Beiden und damit gingen sie weg von dem Brennenden Haus.

Und damit symbolisierten sie, dass es keinen zurück mehr gibt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hast du es?„, fragte Natsu seine schülerin und sie nickte. Auf ihre Hand waren mehrere Papiere.

"3 S-Rang aus Blue Pegasus, 4 A-Rang aus Quatro Cerberus und 5 A-Rang aus Lamia Scale", sagte Alice und reichte Natsu die papiere. 3 Monate sind des her, seid sie mit Fairy Tail im kontakt waren. Sie machten sich wirklich einen namen ass White Clown und Cross gemacht.

Die beiden trugen Mäntel, bei man ihre Gesichter nicht sehen kann. Sie entschieden auch, dass Alice Magie erlernen müsste, damit niemand ihre Crowned Clown mit den von White Clown in Verbindung bringen konnte. Natsu entschied auch eine andere Magie zu benutzen, damit er nicht immer Judgement einsetzen muss und seine Dragon slayer Magie nur in kritischen situationen zu benutzen.

Nach lange überlegung, begann Natsu Schatten Magie zu erlernen und Alice Rauch Magie. Natus konnte nicht wirklich mit Schatten Magie angreifen aber er konnte sich innerhalb der Schatten bewegen. Alice konnte etwas Ähnliches wie Juvia machen, aber sie verwandelt ihren Körper im Rauch statt Wasser.

Die beiden erlernten auch Telepathie um miteinander zu kommunizieren.

"Wollen wir mal sehen. Dunkle Gilde zerstören, Räuber gefangen nehmen, Monster töten...„ er sah sich alles an, bis er einen bestimmten bemerkte.

"Ich habe hier einen interessanten„, sagte Natsu und zeigte Alice die Quest.

 **Quest:** **Beschütze die Tochter von der** **Heartfillia** **Familie** **. Details werden mit den Auftragsgeber besprochen.**

 **Belohnung: 8 Millionen Juwelen.**

Als Alice die Belohnung sah, verwandelten sich ihre Augen in Juwelen.

"Gehen wir!„, sagte sie und packte Natsus Hand.

" _War_ _ja klar„,_ dachte sich Natsu und schüttelten den Kopf.

* * *

"Hallo", sagte Alice mit Natsu etwas hinter ihr guckten zu dem Wächter, der die beiden argwöhnisch anstarrte. "Wir sind hier um Jude Heartfilia zu sehen."

"Und wer würdet ihr sein?", sagte der Mann schroff und Alice konnte sehen, dass sie nicht viel von ihm hielt.

"White Clown und Cross„, sagte sie mit ein Lächeln.

"O-oh Scheiße!„ Der Mann ließ den Block fallen, den er in der Hand hielt. Er nahm Besucher auf und starrte ihn mit Ehrfurcht an. "Es tut mir so leid! Wirklich! Glauben Sie, Sie könnten das für meine Tochter unterschreiben? Sie ist ein großer Fan von euch.„

"Klar„, sagten die beiden überrascht und unterschieben eine CD-Hülle.

Sie folgten dem Mann zum Eingang des Herrenhauses, wo der Mann eine Code-Sequenz eingab und die Türen sich öffneten.

"Mr. Heartfilia ist die Treppe hoch, nach links„, sagte der Mann hell und warf die ein glückliches Grinsen zu, den sie schwach erwiderten. "Vielen Dank, Herr Cross und Miss White Clown!„

"Herein„, sagte Jude Heartfilia mit einer schroffen Stimme. Die beiden kamen mit einem selbstbewussten Blick in ihre Augen herein, der Jude zuversichtlich machte, dass seine Entscheidung die richtige war.

"Hallo Mr. Heartfillia„, sagten die beiden freundlich. "Wie geht es ihnen?„

"Mir geht es gut, aber ich würde das Smalltalk lieber auslassen„, antwortete der Mann und Die beiden nickten. "Setz euch, wir haben viel zu besprechen.„

"Sicher, Sir„, sagte die beiden, setzte sich hin und bemerkten das Gemälde hinter Jude – ein überlebensgroßes Poster von sich selbst.

Das ist irgendwie egoistisch.

"Würdet ihr bitte eure Masken abnehmen?„

"Tut mir leid Mr. Heartfillia aber wir tragen diese Masken, damit niemand uns erkennt.„

Alices Maske war eine Silbern Farbene Mund Maske, dass ihre Nase nach unten komplett bedeckte. Sie passte zu der silberne Maske von Crowned Clown.

Natsus Maske bedeckte sein halbes oberen Gesicht und war komplett schwarz mit rote Verzierungen bedeckt.

Mit den Kapuzen über ihren Köpfen, konnte man sie nicht erkennen.

"Ich bin mir die verbrechen bewusst, dass ihr begangen habt. In der Tat, ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr diesen Auftrag nehmen würdet.„

"Und wie konnten sie so sicher sein?„

"Man sagte mir, dass White Clown und ich zitiere: _Eine Juwelen liebender Füchsin ist._ „ Natsu sah wütend Alice an, die nervös kicherte.

Jude kicherte, ein kehlig klingendes Lachen.

"Schau„, begann er. "Ich bin nicht dumm. Ich gehe immer für die starken, jüngeren Magier, weil sie nicht übermütig sind, aber sie haben auch Stärke und ein Streben, _nicht zu versagen_ , egal was die Kosten sind. Ältere Magier werden übermütig. Stolz auf ihre Fähigkeiten. Sie wissen, dass ihre Fähigkeiten nicht gekauft werden können und dass sie die Besten sind. Arroganz führt zu Selbstgefälligkeit und Selbstgefälligkeit führt zum Scheitern der Mission. „

"Ich verstehe„, sagte Alice und Natsu nickte nur. Die beiden haben schon viele selbstgefällige Magier gesehen, die gerade mal so stark waren wie Elfmann mit seinen Beast Arm.

"Gut„, sagte der Mann fröhlich. "Jetzt zu der Mission...„

Lucy Heartfilia, 9 Jahre alt, versuchte verzweifelt, dem Treffen ihres Vaters mit dem "Wunderkinder" zuzuhören. Sie war neugierig zu hören, was sie sagten, aber wusste, wenn ihr Vater sie nicht wissen lassen wollte, würde sie es nie herausfinden - zumindest durch ihn.

Lucy war jedoch kein dummes Mädchen. Ihr Vater hatte eine Dienstreise, die ihn dazu zwang, in halb gefährliche Länder zu reisen, und er war nicht bereit, Lucy in Ruhe zu lassen. Aber er war auch nicht bereit, Lucy in diese Art von Gefahr zu bringen. Und plötzlich erschien plötzlich Cross und White Clown, zwei Leute den sie bewunderte, weil sie Stark und unabhängig waren.

Lucy lächelte vor sich hin. Sie würde ihre Helden treffen!

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Lucy fiel zu Boden. Sie hörte ein Kichern über sich und erkannte mit wachsendem Entsetzen, dass das nicht das Lachen ihres Vaters war.  
 _  
_ _"Bitte, bitte„,_ bettelte Lucy geistig mit geschlossenen Augen. _"Bitte, Gott, lass es nicht sie sein, die mich fallen sah, bitte.„_

Langsam und vorsichtig hob Lucy den Kopf und ihr Herz schlug zusammen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie den Jungen mit ausgestreckter Hand über sich stehen sah, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Neben war ein Mädchen und guckte Lucy belustigt an.

Sie erkannte die beiden in den Artikeln der Sorcerer's Weekly, auf denen Fotos von sie zu sehen waren, und sie erkannte sie an den Bildern, die sie von ihm an ihre Wände geklebt hatte.

"Hallo. Ich bin Cross und das ist White Clown. Du musst Lucy Heartfillia sein. Wir werden uns im nächsten Monat viel sehen.„

* * *

"Ich bin auf den weg, kümmert euch gut um Lucy„, sagte Jude. Die beiden nickten und damit ging Jude weg.

* * *

"Es ist eine ehre euch kennenzulernen!„, sagte Lucy aufgeregt. Natsu lächelte sie aan und Alice fragte: "Könntest du uns hier alles zeigen?„ Lucy nickte mit ein Lächeln enthusiastisch. Sie gingen in die Gänge von der Villa und sahen sich alles an.

"Kannst du Magie benutzen?„, fragte Natsu. Lucy lächelte groß und sagte: "Ich benutze Celestial Spirit Magie aber ich bin noch ein ziemlicher Anfänger in diesem Gebiet. Bis jetzt habe ich drei Goldene und 3 silberne Schlüssel.„

Natsu dachte einen Moment nach, bevor seine Hand zu leuchten begann. Auf seine Hand erschien einen Goldenen schlüssel. Lucys Augen wurden groß auf den schlüssel. Das war der schlüssel von den Celestial Spirit Virgo!

"Du kannst des haben, wenn du willst. Wir benutzen keinen Celestial Spirit Magie.„

"W-W-Wircklich?„, stotterte Lucy. Natsu lächelte und gab ihn den schlüssel.

Alice tätschelte Lucys Kopf und sagte: "Wenn du willst, können wir dir helfen später deine Magie zu trainieren.„

Bevor die beiden es wussten, umarmte Lucy die beiden.

"Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke!„, sagte sie die ganze zeit glücklich. Die beiden waren überrascht aber akzeptierten es und umarmten sie zurück.

* * *

"Und das ist mein Zimmer!„, sagte Lucy und ging rein, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Leibwächter. Die beiden überrascht, dass auf ihre Wände verschiedene Poster und auf ihrem Bett waren Plüschtiere von den Beiden.

Man konnte sie nicht wirklich als die "Guten" bezeichnen. Natsu und Aice haben sogar jewals ein Kopfgeld. Die haben schon viele verbrechen begangen und sie verstecken diese Tatsache nicht. Aber dass sie so...beliebt sind, ist ein rätsel.

Sie sahen sich in dem Zimmer um. Es war groß genug damit zwei Zimmer reinpassen.

"Du hast ein schönes Zimmer„, sagte Natsu und sah aus dem Fenster. Alice war in Bett und nickte. Lucy errötete an dem Kompliment und stotterte irgendein zeug.

"Mrs. Heartfillie„, fing Alice an. "Ich würde gerne wissen, warum ihr uns so sehr respektiert. Wir haben viele verbrechen begangen und haben einem ziemlich großen Kopfgeld für unsere Alter.„

"Das ist einfach„, sagte Lucy mit ein Lächeln. "Auch wenn ihr viele schlechte Sachen getan habt. Die Leute schauen zu euch auf. Ihr seid stark und gehört zu keine Gilde und dazu versucht ihr eure Verbrechen nicht zu verstecken. Ihr habt viele Geheimnisse aber ich und viele Leute wissen eines: Ihr wisst, dass ihr mehr Menschen getötet habt als gerettet und ihr akzeptiert es. Deswegen schauen ich und andere zu euch auf.„

Das überraschte die beiden erneut. Alice sagte mit ein nicken: "Danke Mrs. Heartfillia.„ Lucy wurde wieder bei dem Lob Rot, aber sagte mit ein Lächeln: "Nenne mich Lucy.„

* * *

Die 3 waren jetzt draußen und schauten sich den Garten an. Sie alle lachten und hatten Spaß.

"Hey Lucy. Könntest du einer deine Geister rufen?„, fragte Natsu interessiert, genau so wie Alice. Lucy nickte, bevor sie sagte: "Öffne dich, Tor von Aquarius!„

"Warum hast du mich gerufen, du verdammtes Gör!„, schrie Aquarius.

Lucy ignorierte es und sagte: "Das sind Cross und White Clown!„ und zeigte auf ihre Leibwächter.

Sie konnte eine leicht grüne Aura um Alice und Natsu sehen. Sie kannte diese Aura dass sie ausstrahlten und es überraschte sie ziemlich.

"...hätte nicht gedacht einen Exorzisten in diese Zeit noch zu sehen„, murmelt Aquarius aber Alice und Natsu hörten es und schickten bei die Meerjungfrau, schockierte und wahrnende blicke.

 **"DU. SAGST. KEIN. WORT„** , sagten die beiden Synchron und Aquarius zuckte mit den schulter, aber nickte, bevor sie sich zu Lucy wandte.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du solche mächtige Freunde gefunden hast. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel Glück du hast.„ und damit verschwand Aquarius und ließ eine überraschte Lucy mit ihrer Leibwächter allein.

* * *

Natsu spürte plötzlich etwas und seine Augen weiteten sich. Alice sah, wie auf Natsus Hand ein Grünes licht innerhalb von 2 gekreuzten Zahnräder erschienen war.

Lucy sah es mit großen Augen an und ging unbewusst näher an Natsu. Es war so, als würde es sie rufen,

"Warum reagiert das Innocence gerade jetzt?„, fragte sich Natsu. Das Innocence begann zu schweben und bevor Natsu oder Alice es bemerkten, streckte Lucy ihre Hand aus und griff nach den Innocence.

Lucy begann grün-weiß zu leuchten. Das Licht hörte auf und zeigte wie Lucy jetzt Handschuhe anhatte. Die Handschuhe waren schwarz und Fingerlos. Am jeden ende der fingerlose Handschuhe waren ringe. Die ringe, waren golden und an der Rückseite von jeden von ihnen war ein Leuchten grüner Kreuz.

 _"...Scheiße_ _„,_ dachten die beiden Exorzisten nur.

* * *

"Warum hast du einen Innocence bei dir?„, fragte Alice. Lucy war ein paar Meter entfernt und sah sich ihre Handschuhe an.

"Ich viele Innocencen in meine Reisen gefunden. Bis jetzt hatte ich 6, jetzt sind des 5„, antwortete Natsu und sah Lucy an. Die klatsche mit den Händen und eine kleine goldene Explosion wurde auf ihr selbst getroffen. Ihre Augen wurden Spiralen und sie fiel mit Rauch bedeckt auf den rücken.

"...wir werden viel zu tun haben, oder?„

* * *

Es ist viel zeit vergangen, seid das Innocence Lucy aussuchte, sie konnte Licht manipulieren und kontrollieren. Natsu trainierte ihren Körper und Alice trainierte ihre Magie. Nach eine weile, erschuf Lucy ihren eigen Kampfstil mit ihrer Innocence. Sie erstellt extrem starke Licht Fäden erschaffen und kann sogar damit Kämpfen!

Sie hat auch viele andere Fähigkeiten von ihrer Celestial spirit Magie herausgefunden, einer davon war der Star Dress, aber sie versprach die beiden, sie würde es nur benutzen, wenn sie älter ist, weil sie nicht wissen, was passieren würde, wenn ein Kind sowas benutzt.

Sie sagten Lucy auch ihre wahren Namen, aber nur mit den versprechen, es niemand zu sagen, dass nicht vertrauenswürdig ist.

* * *

"Vielen dank euch Beiden", sagte Jude, als er sich hinter sein Schreibtisch saß. Ein Butler überbrachte die beiden die Belohnung und sie nickten.

"Mr. Heartfillia. Wir würden gerne mit euch über ihre Tochter reden„, sagte Natsu und Jude sah ihn jetzt genau an. "Für jemand in ihrem Alter, ist sie eine fähig Celestial Spirit MagierIn und ich werde ganz ehrlich sein: Sie wird in der Zukunft vielleicht Herrenhaus verlassen und eine Gilden Magierin werden.„

"Und wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?„, fragte Jude ernst. Alice zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihre Augen und sagte: "Sie hat dem gleichen Licht in ihre Augen, wie viele andere Magier aber es bedeutet nicht, dass sie eine wird, aber die Möglichkeit ist hoch, dass sie eine wird.„

Jude sagte mit ein Nicken: "Ich verstehe, wenn es nichts weiter ist, dürft ihr jetzt gehen.„

* * *

Alice, Natsu und Lucy waren jetzt draußen vor der Tür der Villa. Lucy sah aus, als würde sie beginnen zu weinen. Alice und Natsu umarmten Lucy, die zuerst überrascht war, bevor sie sich an die Umarmung schmiegte und leise weinte. Nach ein paar sekunden, gingen Natsu und Alice von Lucy.

Die Celestial Spirit Magierin bemerkte etwas an ihren Hals und sah nach untern. Es ware eine Halskette, bei den einem silbernen und einen Goldenen Kreuz hing.

"Werde eine starke Magierin, Lucy„, sagte Alice und klopfte auf Lucys Kopf.

Natsu sagte: "Und vergesse eine Sache nicht: Die Sterne können nicht ohne eine Dose Dunkelheit leuchten.„

Lucy sah sie wieder entschlossen an mit leichte tränen auf ihre Augen.

"Verstanden!„

Die beiden gingen weg, aber sie hörten Lucy schreien: "CROSS! WHITE CLOWN! DANKE DASS IHR MEINE FREUNDE WURDET!„

* * *

"Was machen wir jetzt?„, fragte Alice..

"Lasse uns zuerst ein paar der andere Aufträge machen„, sagte Natsu und Alice nickte.

* * *

Es ist jetzt ein Jahr her, seid die beiden Rogue Magier wurden. Die beiden wurden in ganz Fiore als "Team-White Cross Clown" bekannt. Sie haben auch viele verbrechen begannen und die Menschen haben auch begonnen die beiden zu fürchten und viele Magier versuchten sie auch gefangen zu nehmen.

Immerhin hat die beiden jeweils einem Kopfgeld von 14 Millionen Juwelen.

Natsu trug jetzt seinem Outfit nach den 7 Jahren Timeskip aber seine Hose waren schwarz, er hatte Kniehohe dunkle Stiefel und beide Ärmel mit einen schwarzen umhang mit Kapuze.

Alice Trug die gleiche die erste Exorcisten Kleidung im Canon aber sie hatte eine schwarze kurze Shorts mit dunkle Schenkel hohe Stiefel. Ihre Linke Hand war wie immer mit ein Handschuh bedeckt.

"Hey Natsu, gucke mal„, sagte Alice und brachte ihn ein Papier.

 **Moniker (s): Salamander, Cross**

 **Kopfgeld: 16 Millionen Juwel**

 **Angriff / Grund für Capture: Magic Council Gelegenheit**

 **Skill Level: S-Rank oder höher**

 **Fähigkeiten: Unbestätigt**

 **Letzter bekannter Ort: Hargeon.**

 **Diese Person ist hoch qualifiziert und ist bekannt, dass er Leben genommen hat. Erfassung wird benötigt lebendig und in gutem Zustand.**

Alice hob noch ein Blatt, aber der Moniker war statt Cross und Salamander, war dort Smoke und White Clown.

"Die haben unsere Kopfgelder auf zwei Millionen erhöht„, sagte Alice. Sie bemerkte ein Blatt auf den anderen Tisch und las ihn.

 **An White Clown und Cross**

 **Ich habe ein Auftrag für euch, trifft mich innerhalb von 48 im Mercurius Im Crocus. Nachdem ihr diese Nachricht gelesen habt, zerstört sie Sofort.**

 **P.S. Ihr werdet gut belohnt.**

 **Von dem König von Fiore: Toma E. Fiore.**

Alice hob bei dem Auftrag eine Augenbraue Hoch. Das war nicht gefälscht, weil dort ein Stempel von der Königsfamilie ist.

"Warum sollte der König von Fiore 2 Verbrecher bestellen?„

"Keine Ahnung aber die Art wie er es schrieb, sagt mir, dass er uns nicht gefangen nehmen will.„

* * *

Makarov Trank einen weiteren Becher Bier und sah seine Gilde an. Seine Gilde war in letzter Zeit ziemlich ruhig. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an Tag als Alice und Natsu ablehnten Fairy Tail beizutreten. Ein paar Wochen später fand er ihre Moniker mit jeweils Kopfgeld von 2 Millionen Juwelen. Seid die Gilde, diesen Auftrag sah, versuchten Gray, Mirajana, Erza, Cana und Levy die beiden zu finden aber mit keinen Erfolg. Mit der zeit stieg ihrem Kopfgeld mit der Zeit und ließ ihn dabei noch besorgter werden.

"Master„, sagte die Bardama nervös und bekam seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie zeigte ihn die Papiere von den beiden und jetzt fürchtete um ihr Leben mit angst und schrecken auf sein Gesicht.

 _"Jetzt ist der Council hinter ihnen her! Bei Mavis, wir erwarten sie, dass diese Kinder überleben werden? Hätten sie nicht versuchen können, ihre Aufmerksamkeit anders zu erregen?„_ Makarov dachte besorgt.

Er erinnerte sich an die 2 Kinder vor ein Jahr. Sie lächelten ihn an und wählten einen Dunkleren, gefährlicheren weg, er wusste es, jeder wusste es. Sie haben viele Menschen ohne nachzudenken getötet aber jeder der Opfer waren Verbrechern.

 _"Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen?„_ Makarov hatte immer ein seltsames Gefühl, eine Aura, um die beiden gesehen dass anders war, als alles was er bisher sah.

Er konnte nur hoffen, beten, dass die beiden im Sicherheit sind.

 _Und sollte er sie jemals wiedersehen, würde er wieder versuchen sie in Fairy Tail zum Bringen, egal was passiert._


	4. Chapter 4

(JahrX784)

"Er sollte hier sein„, sagte Alice. Natsu nickte, er holte tief Luft und stieß einen Schrei aus. Ein Strahl aus golden orangeroter Flammen war jetzt im Himmel. Er nahm Alice im Braut Stil und sprang nach der Feuersäule.

Lichtflügel streckten sich von seinem Rücken, als er wie ein Kamikaze-Feuerwerk durch die Luft flog. Als die beiden über ein Schiff waren, schoss sich direkt nach ihnen und der Deck explodierte mit Feuer und Rauch. Die Crew sah erstaunt zu, was sich schnell in Angst verwandelte, als bald 2 gestalten aus dem Feuer und Rauch kamen.

Sie betrachteten die Mannschaft vor ihnen. Es waren wahrscheinlich Piraten, zusammen mit einem Haufen Geiseln, wie es schien.

Die beiden warfen ihre Umhänge, bevor Alices im Rauch aufging und Natsus im Feuer.

"Was glauben Sie, was Sie da tun?„, er sprach, Flammen stieg in schwachen Strähnen von seinen Mundwinkeln auf. Die Piraten begannen bald vor Angst zu schwitzen, als Natsu vorwärtsging. Die Tür zum Speisesaal-Sohn platzte mit einem offensichtlich verärgerten Mann auf. Er hatte dunkelblaue Haare und ein seltsames Tattoo über seinem rechten Auge. Ein kleiner lila Umhang hing von seinen Schultern, als er seine Hände auf die Mannschaft richtete.

"Was zum Teufel du IDIOT! Sind Sie fertig mit den Waren!„, brüllte er und bemerkte dann das ziemlich große Feuer und den unheilvoll aussehenden Mann, der im Licht stand, obwohl seine Umrisse von der Intensität und Wärme verdeckt waren.

"Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist, aber du bist nicht willkommen. Geh weg von meinem Schiff!„ der Mann brüllte und feuerte einen purpur glühenden Feuerball auf Natsu. Er hob einfach seine rechte Hand und fing den Ball auf, bevor er ihn in eine Show von schwelenden Fragmenten zerdrückte.

"Du hast zehn Sekunden, um das Schiff zu verlassen, oder ich werde...dir aushelfen„, sagte Alice gefährlich und ging neben Natsu. Ihre Formen wurden durch den Rauch und die Flammen hinter ihnen verdeckt.

Einer der Banditen wandte sich an den dunkelhäutigen Mann und sprach mit Angst. "Hh-hey Bora? Ich denke, diese Lieferung war nicht so toll, also sollten wir vielleicht einfach gehen und es einen schlechten Tag nennen?„

Bora schrie den Piraten an: "Nenn mich nicht, dass du Idiot bist!„

Natsu und Alice begann wieder vorwärts zu gehen, seine Form wurde viel klarer, "Ooooh ... also bist du Bora, Bora die Prominenz. Du wurdest vor ein paar Jahren aus der Titan's Nose Gilde geworfen, nicht wahr? Die Entführung und Verkauf von Frauen an verschiedene ... Kunden. Sie haben eine relativ kleine Kopfgeld auf Sie ... nichts im Vergleich zu mir ... aber ... ich denke, es wäre eine Schande, es aufzugeben, ich bin sicher, ich werde es brauchen irgendwann.„

Die beiden waren jetzt für die Mannschaft sichtbar, die beiden schienen in späten Teenagerjahren zu sein, was die Piraten am meisten überraschte.

"Hol sie!„ Bora brüllte, als seine Piraten gehorchten. Der Junge sah nur auf den Mini-Mod der Schläger, der ihn angriff und seufzte nur genervt. Seine Flügel aus Licht nahmen plötzlich an Intensität zu und die Hitze stoppte sie.

"Ich habe keine Lust auf Schwächlinge zu schlagen. Bora, lass uns das regeln.„

Bora schwitzte ein wenig, grinste dann aber mit einer Spur von Verrücktheit in seinen Augen. "Lass uns dich kleinen Punk gehen!„

 **"Prominenz Taifun!„**

Ein kleiner Tornado stürzte auf den Magier und er seufzte nur noch einmal. Er legte beide Hände in Speerspitze nach vorne und rannte dann auf die violetten Flammen zu. Als er sich meldete, explodierte der Taifun nach außen und entzündete das ganze Deck. Bora grinste nur.

"Dass die Art, wie das Leben rollt, witzelt, hätte bleiben sollen, wie du deine Muttermilch saugst.„ Er grinste, als er sich umdrehte, um wegzugehen.

"Nennst du das Feuermagie ernsthaft? Ich schäme mich, das gleiche Element wie du zu haben.„ Eine Stimme rief ihn aus dem Feuer an.

Bora wirbelte herum, als er sah, wie der Junge langsam die Hände auseinanderzog und beobachtete, wie sich die Flammen um ihn herum zu einem kleinen wirbelnden Ball aus purpurroter Flamme verdichteten, der alles wie ein Vakuum anzog. Alice rollte nur mit den Augen bei seinem Kommentar.

"Diese Flammen von dir verdienen es nicht, Feuer genannt zu werden„, sagte Natsu, als er sie in seinen Handflächen auslöschte.

Dann flammte Natsu auf und sein linkes Auge leuchtete vulkanisch rot.

An den Schlüsselstellen schien Feuer aus dem Körper des Jungen auszubrechen. Flammen in klinge ähnlicher Form, flammten von seinen Ellbogen, Knien und Füßen auf. Feuer loderte auf seinen geballten Fäusten und sein Haar glühte wie Feuer.

Er stürmte vorwärts und begann seinen Angriff. Seine Schritte hinterließen Feuer, genau so wie sein Mund. Er verschwamm um Bora herum, während er verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu verteidigen. Das Schiff brannte jetzt sicher und die Geiseln waren endlich wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Sie schrieen vor Angst, verbrannt zu werden und um Hilfe zu rufen. Ein blondes Mädchen kam in Seilen gefesselt aus der Kabinentür. Sie sah sich die Zerstörung an und erkannte Bora scheinbar. Sie sah aus, als wollte sie dorthin gehen und einen Fuß in seine Nüsse stecken, entschied sich aber, zu den Geiseln zu eilen.

Der Tanz wurde bald zu einem massiven Smog von Rauch, Flammen explodierten im Inneren, als Bora schrie. Es ging weiter, als das Schiff zu sinken begann. Bora schrie vor Angst, als er versuchte zu rennen, aber jedes Mal, wenn er es versuchte, wurde er in das brennende Inferno zurückgeworfen, das er zu entkommen versuchte. Der Rauch war wie brennender dichter Nebel, er konnte nicht sehen, kaum hören, und alles, was er fühlen konnte, war Schmerz und Angst.

"Was willst du? Geld? Macht? Frauen? Viele Frauen? Ich kann es dir geben! Ich kann dir helfen! Bitte hör einfach auf!„

Bora hatte jetzt gefährlich wenig Magie. Er hatte mehrere Verbrennungen von seinen Schlägen und seine Kleidung war in Fetzen und schwelte. Als er auf die Knie sank, tauchte der Junge in einer Flammenexplosion vor ihm auf und schoss mit einer einschüchternden Demonstration auf das Deck. Ein Drachenbild röhrte Bora hinter sich in den Flammen und funkelte drohend, als Bora wimmerte.

"Ich sorge mich um nichts, was du mir geben kannst„, er sagte schwach, und dann brachen die Feuer in einem Augenblick in einer eindrucksvollen Show von Licht und Funken aus. Rinnsale aus Feuer und Dampf schwebten in die Luft, als Bora auf den Knien verharrte, in Ruß gehüllt. Der Junge hob eine Faust und schlug ihm direkt ins Gesicht und stieß ihn kalt aus. Der Junge sah auf und musterte das Wrack. Er sah zu den Geiseln hinüber und sah das blonde Mädchen von früher versuchen, die anderen Geiseln aus ihren Fesseln zu befreien. Es war eigentlich ein ziemlich lustiger Anblick. Da das Mädchen auch mit ihren Händen hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt war, versuchte sie es ohne einen Blick zu tun ... und nicht weiter zu kommen, wenn ihr Grummeln der Frustration etwas war.

 _"Was zum teufel macht Lucy hier?!„_ , dachte sich Natsu. Er wandte sich zu Alice, die anscheinend den gleichen Gedanken hatte.

Natsu seufzte und ging rüber; Die Geiseln hielten schnell den Mund und beobachteten ihn mit Vorsicht in ihren Augen. Der Junge blieb vor ihnen stehen und musterte sie alle, einschließlich Lucy.

Er endete mit der letzten Geisel und wandte sich dann wieder Bora zu, die noch immer unbewusst war. Er schaute hinüber, wo alle Geiseln in einem kleinen Kreis standen und den ganzen Schaden ansahen.

"Was zum Teufel machst du hier?„, fragte Natsu die Celestial Spirit Magierin als er ihre fesseln und Seile verbrannte.

"Hehe...er sagte, dass er ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail ist, aber als ich seine Lüge durchschaute, war es schon zu spät„, sagte Lucy mit einem nervösen Lächeln. "Ähm...habt ihr zufällig meine Schlüssel gesehen?„

"Du meinst die?„, sagte Natsu als er eine Hand auf seine Tasche hatte, bevor er ihre Schüssel rausholte. Verlegen sagte Lucy wiederholt Danke und nahm die schlüssel.

"Könntest du Aquarius rufen, um uns zum Ufer zu bringen?„

Lucy sagte mit einem nervösen Lächeln: "Ähm...es ist Aquarius.„

"...Ich werde das Boot in den Hafen schieben. Sicherstellen, dass jeder eine sichere Landung hat„, sagte Natsu bevor er zum Rand des Bootes rannte und in eine Feuersäule sprang.

Lucy bestaunte sein goldenes Leuchten und beobachtete, wie es Flügel sproß und begann, sich zurück zu bewegen.

"Es ist fast wie ein Drache." Sie murmelte vor sich hin und Alice kicherte an den Kommentar. Sie beobachtete seine Flugbahn und bemerkte dann etwas.

Es kam zurück und schnell.

Sie rannte hektisch um den Deck herum und versuchte, alle hereinzuholen. Die flammende Rakete kam hereingeflogen und krachte gegen die Seite des Schiffes, drehte das ganze Ding wie eine Spitze, bis es zum Hafen und dann mit einer großen Flammenflamme sah. Das Feuer begann das Boot zurück in den Hafen zu drücken. Ein gewaltiger Flammenschwall erstreckte sich hinter dem Boot, als es in Richtung Bucht segelte, und es nahm Fahrt auf.

Alice benutze ihren Clown belt, um jeder von ihnen zu Halten

Das Boot kam hereingeschleudert und stürzte direkt in die verlassene Küste. Eine kleine Explosion später, und das Boot kam zum Stehen, ein wasserdurchtränkter Graben, der das Boot mit dem Ozean verband. Natsu kam keuchend aus dem Boot heraus, aber ok. Die Mädchen gingen aus dem Schiff, als das letzte Feuer fing. Alice beobachtete, wie die Mädchen aus der Szene fliehen und eilig aus den Flammen rannten. Alice seufzte und sammelte den immer noch unbewusste Bora und ging weg. Natsu ging neben ihr und zuckte mit den schultern.

"Natsu?! Alice?!"

Der Junge hörte auf, sich plötzlich zu bewegen und drehte sich fast roboterhaft um, um eine karmesinrote Schönheit zu sehen, die inmitten der schwelenden Flammen in polierter Rüstung stand. Der Junge geriet in Panik und versuchte sich zu beeilen, so als ob er sie nicht hören würde.

"Natsu! Alice! seid ihr das!?" sie schrie auf und jagte.

Teufel noch mal.

Sie drehten sich um und nickten. "Hallo Erza, ja, wie sind's. Bitte ruf unseren Namen nicht laut auf, okay? Es ist immer noch kein öffentliches Wissen und wir würde es gerne so behalten„, sagte Natsu verärgert.

Sie blieb direkt vor ihnen stehen und umarmte sie dann gegen ihre gepanzerte Brustplatte, die ihre Stimmung sauer zu machen schien. "Es ist schön, euch wiederzusehen! Was ist es? 6 Jahre? Warum seid ihr wieder hier? Seid ihr gekommen, um endlich der Gilde beizutreten?!„

Natsu wand sich aus ihrem Griff und Alice warf Bora mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden. "Nein, wir war gerade auf der Durchreise. Wir habe Bora zufällig gefunden, also planen wir, sein Kopfgeld einzunehmen. Kennen Sie irgendwelche Bounty-Büros?„

Erza lächelte hoffnungsvoll. "Ja, da ist einer in Magnolia!„

Natsu sah auf den Boden und Alices Haar beschatteten ihre Augen. "Schau, Erza, wir werde deiner Gilde nicht beitreten. wir haben dir als einmalige Sache geholfen.„

Erza sah ein wenig genervt aus. "Warum? Wir haben so gut zusammengearbeitet! Warum wollt ihr alles alleine machen? Wollt ihr keine Familie?„

"Der Beitritt zu einer Gilde wird uns nur bremsen!„ Antwortete Alice wütend.

Dies war der Streit, den Alice und Natsu mit ihr hatte, als sie Erza zum ersten Mal traf. Vor 6 Jahren wurde ein kleines Dorf von einer dunklen Gilde belagert. Natsu und Alice waren in der Nähe gewesen, als Erza kämpfte, und sah, dass sie in der Unterzahl war. Sie wurde überwältigt, also half sie ihr aus einer Laune heraus. Sie schlossen sich zusammen und zerstörten den Einfluss der Gilde auf die Stadt. Obwohl sie ihre Hilfe eigentlich nicht gebraucht hätte, war sie ihnen nicht im Weg, also war es kein Problem. Sie hatte die beiden geärgert, sich ihm anzuschließen, versuchte sogar, ihn zurückzudrängen. Sie schien zu glauben, dass Natsu und Alice gerettet werden musste, und sie mochten es nicht. Sie waren anfangs vielleicht beliebt, aber heutzutage sind sie es nicht mehr.

"Schau„, sagte sie leise. "Ihr müsst nicht mitmachen; ich will nur, dass ihr sie wieder alle triffst. Master macht sich die ganze zeit Sorgen um euch. Bitte nur ein paar Magnolie mit mir, höchstens eine Woche! Bis dahin sollte die Kopfgeld-Belohnung gesammelt und euch gegeben werden. Deal? „

Die beiden seufzten und wog ihre Möglichkeiten ab. Sie hatten ursprünglich vorgehabt, in Magnolia herumzulaufen ... aber wenn sie dort hingingen und eine Woche verbrachten, würde das sparen oder Zeit verlieren?

"Gut„, sagte Natsu und Alice. "Wir werde ihn in Magnolia einlösen. Wir werde deine Gilde wiedersehen und wir werden nett spielen, aber bitte nimm nicht an, dass wir dich oder deine Gilde brauchen.„

"Erwarte nicht, dass wir bleiben. Wenn die Woche vorbei ist, gehen wir„, sagte Alice.

Erza sah ihn mit einem glücklichen Lächeln an, "Danke. Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen!„

Natsu zuckte mit den Schultern, eine deprimierte Aura umgab ihn und Alice.

Lucy stand ein wenig abseits mit ehrfürchtigem Mund.

"Erza Scarlet! Persönlich!" Sie schwärmte in Aspiration. Erza bemerkte das Quietschen und sah zu einer Blondine in einem zerfetzten, schwelenden Kleid. Sie sah, wie sie mit den Herzen in ihren Augen herüberkam und Natsu begann zu fühlen, wie sich diese wütende Aura von Erza ausbreitete. Ihre roten Haare begannen sich auf unheilvolle Weise zu erheben.

"Natsu„, sagte sie schwach, obwohl es genug war, um den betreffenden Teenager zum Schweißen zu bringen. "Wer ist das Mädchen? ... kennst du sie?„

Natsu zuckte nur mit den Schultern, nicht im geringsten eingeschüchtert von ihrer Darstellung. Alice ging nach vor Erza und sagte: "Sie ist eine bekannte von uns. Ihr Name ist Lucy.„

Erza schien sich danach beträchtlich zu beruhigen, ein Lächeln zurück auf ihrem Gesicht. "Oh das ist gut!„

Natsu kratzte sich an der Seite seines Gesichts und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich verstehe sie wirklich nicht ... überhaupt.„

"Nicht nur du„, murmelte Alice.

Lucy kam schließlich herüber und stand neben Natsu. "Bist du Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail!?„

Erza war ein wenig überrascht von ihrem Ausbruch, lächelte dann aber stolz. "Ja, ich bin ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail.„

Lucy hatte Herzen und Sterne in ihren Augen sichtbar, als sie an Ort und Stelle tanzte. "Ich möchte mitmachen! Kannst du mich akzeptieren?„

Erza zuckte leicht, lächelte aber. "Du wirst mit Master Makarov im Rathaus sprechen müssen. Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Magnolia, willst du uns begleiten?„

Lucy sah aus, als wäre sie vor Freude und Erregung in Ohnmacht gefallen. sie stieß die Faust an.

Natsu sackte einfach zusammen und Alice beugte sich vor, um Bora von seinem Haufen auf dem Boden abzuholen. "Lass uns dann los. Ich will nicht wieder mit der kaiserlichen Armee reden müssen ... immer. Sie wollen uns immer festnehmen.„

An diesem Punkt sah Erza sich um und überprüfte die Schäden am Schiff und am Strand.

Sie kicherte: "Ihr würdet wirklich zu Fairy Tail passen.„

Natsu schnaubte und Alice rollte wieder mit den Augen, bevor sie sich auf den Absatz drehte, den bewusstlosen Fleischsack namens Bora packte und dann Ihre Wanderung mit Natsu, eine Blechdose und eine Cheerleader zu machen.


End file.
